The Frost Bites
by SparrowLilies
Summary: During Avengers movie. Loki has a daughter that's found by SHIELD, along with her best friends. She falls in love with a certain Hawk, and when her Hawk is kidnapped, how will she react? Especially when she learns that his kidnapper is her father. Welcome to Frost's crazy, messed up world, where everyone, even her father, hates her guts. Hawk x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ****guys! This is SparrowLilies! Leave a review! This is my first hawk story, so leave a review and let me know what you think! Also, be sure to check out my other stories, and please take my poll on my profile! Thanks, and read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own Jack, Angie, and Frost. No Hawkeye... Wahhhh!**

_A deep abyss of darkness. Screaming. Cold breezes that chilled your bones. Evil laughter. The color blue. Bright lights sparkling everywhere. A baby crying softly in a meadow alone._

I sat up, covered in cold sweat. Must have been another bad dream. Sighing, I tug the blankets off me, and slam my hand on my clock. Stupid alarm. I hop off the bed, and walk into the bathroom, ready to take a shower. I grab a towel, as I lock the door behind me. Turning the handle, I feel the cool water on my body, and sigh in satisfaction. I loved the cold.

Stepping out of the shower, I tousle my hair with a towel to dry it. Then I slip on an icy blue blouse, and pull on my dark blue jeans. I then comb my hair, which assembles into its straight waist-length form. Then I snap on my watch and put a few hair ties on my wrist as I walk out the door. Grabbing my purple backpack, I slip on my also purple Converse shoes that I had had for about 2 years already. I had gotten them from my best friend Angelina on my sixteenth birthday.

That's right. I'm an eighteen-year old living in an orphanage because my parents abandoned me. It wasn't like I minded. I didn't know my parents enough to actually develop feelings for them. Not like I ever would.

"See ya, Ms. Lance!" I yelled out, as I opened the orphanage door. Wind quickly flew at my face, and my hair blows all over my face. Using my hands, I shield myself from the wind as I slowly walk to the bus stop.

Pulling out the phone I had gotten last Christmas, I texted a message to my BFF Angie:

**SUP! :] At the bus stop already. Where r u?**

_I died! LOL. I be there soon. KK peace_

**LOLOLOLOL TTYL**

Then everything goes black as I feel hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who!" the person said, still covering my eyes.

"Hi Jack," I say, taking his hands off my face as I turned around. Looking at him from head to toe, I could tell that he had woken up late this morning, and had gotten to bed late as well.

His sandy blonde hair was messy, and had been brushed hurriedly. One of his shoes was untied, and his backpack was wide open. Plus, I knew that he had randomly selected his clothing for today because I knew he hated the colors green and purple together. But I kept my mouth shut.

"How'd the report go? Did you finish it?" I asked even though I knew the obvious answer.

"Yeah. Stayed up till two though."

"I see. Last minute thing again?"

"Nah, my partner ditched me to partner up with his girlfriend."

"Ah… You could've called me. I could've helped. I went to bed at eight last night."

"It's okay. But I'll keep that in mind for next time."

There was an awkward moment of silence, so I started texting again. I had gotten an obsession for my phone ever since I had laid my eyes on it. Then another gust of wind blew, and I covered my face for protection again. In the process, I dropped my phone on accident and groaned.

"Here, let me get it." Jack said, bending over.

When he stood up, he had this beaming sort of face. One that I had never seen before in all the years I had known Jack. Okay, that was weird.

"Are you cold?" he asked, taking off his jacket, and covering me with it. Okay, now double weird.

Then we heard a shrill and high-pitched voice and turned around.

"Aww! Look at my two little lovebirds! I'm so proud!" she yelled, and both Jack's and my face blushed a bright pink.

"What are you talking about, Angie? We're totally different. I like the color purple, Jack HATES the color purple."

"I do." Jack confirmed.

"I like the winter, Jack likes the summer."

"Yeah."

Rolling her eyes, Angie replies, "Opposite forces attract, and you just proved that."

Rolling my eyes, I just resumed to continue texting on my phone.

After a couple of minutes or so, I check the time. It's 9:20. The bus is late!

"Guys, the bus is late." I say, looking at them.

Jack groans, while Angie looks confused.

Angie says, "Uh, why are there guys in black suits walking around here? This isn't a business place. Last I checked, our city wasn't rich or famous."

Looking behind me, I see her point. It's obvious that they're watching us, and I start to get a creepy feeling. Then one guy, who's not in a black suit starts to cross the street, walking in our direction.

"What's your name?" he asks looking directly at me. He has dark blonde hair, and he's wearing sunglasses that look pretty cool. I'm guessing he's in his thirties, or something. I see that he's also wearing a purple shirt, and I would have thought he looked cute if he wasn't so harsh.

"Uh, my name is… is… is… is-" I start to say, but stutter on my words. I always do that when I'm nervous. Inwardly, I curse at myself.

"Her name is Frost. Frost Blank." Jack and Angie say simultaneously.

"Thanks guys." I mutter in relief.

"Frost?" the guys says, "That's an unusual name."

"Well sorry that I have an unusual name mister, so if that's all we can help you with, please be on your way. You have no business here unless you're attending the school bus, like we are."

Chuckling, the guy replies, "My apologies. My name is Clint, and I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Uh, no."

"I'm sorry, but I'm on orders."

"Whose orders?"

"That's classified."

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, I see it's going to be the hard way," the man says, and he pulls out a bow and arrow from behind him. What?

Then in a blink of an eye, he shoots an arrow right below my legs, and explodes. A mist of green smoke surrounds me and my besties and I begin to fall unconscious. The last thing I see before I black out is the bow and arrow, and the man's face.

**REVIEW! Please?**

**~Sparrow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I can tell that some of you really like this story and I'm sorry for torturing you! **

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs Frost, Jack, and Angie. **

XXXXX TWO YEARS LATER XXXXX

"BARTON! WAKE UP!" a voice yelled through the entire building. The man who got yelled at grabbed for his bow, then swore under his breath when he realized that it wasn't where he left it.

"You seriously think I don't learn from my mistakes? Don't you remember when you almost shot an arrow through Jack's eye socket? I almost killed you for that!"

Rolling his eyes, Clint sat up. "Women..." he muttered. He didn't know that her hearing was like a bat's, because after that comment, she slapped him in the face.

"Meet ya in the gym!" she yelled out in the best giggly kind of girl way as possible. She received odd glances as she ran back hrough the hall.

You may be confused. Let me explain what's happened the last two years.

It had been two years since Frost Blank, Jack Winters, and Angelina Newman had been recruited for SHIELD. They never knew why, but they agreed to. Since then, they had been training as spies, assassins, and other dangerous stuff for the Security Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. It had been really hard for Frost to convince her best friends to join, but after Director Fury mentioned SHIELD partnering with Tony Stark, that got their attention. Quickly, I might add.

Their personal trainer was Clinton Francis Barton, also known as Hawkeye. He was the man that had kidnapped them to take them to SHIELD headquarters, but they learned not to hate him so much since then. Although, Frost and him had a bit of a rivalry, but that's not important right now.

As Clint walked through the gym doors, he almost received a punch in the face (had he not ducked).

"Good morning!" three cheery voices sang at the top of their lungs.

"Morning." he grunted, still a bit sleepy. "Where the he-? Where's the coffee machine?"

The three kids beamed, trying to protect their innocence. Face palming, he walked over to the boxing ring.

"So, who wants to go first?"

XXXXXXXXXX

After a couple of bruises and scratches later, the four agents sat down at a table in the canteen, resting from the hard morning workout. Angie started humming a popular song as she braided her hair, while Jack started to play arm wrestle with Frost.

Clint turned to Angie after watching the two for five minutes. They hadn't moved position at all.

"Bet you ten bucks Winters wins."

"You're on." Angie replied cooly, knowing what the outcome of the game would be. Both turned to continue watching the game.

Jack yelled out a cry of pain as Frost pushed a bit harder. He finally gave up and let Frost win the game.

Scoffing, Clint handed a ten dollar bill to a smirking Angie. Frost was about to arm wrestle Clint when a they heard a deep voice from behind.

"Agent Blank, I need you to come with me." said a stern Nick Fury.

Casting a confused glance at her friends, she got up and left the room with the Director.

"What do think is happening to Frost?" Angie whispered for only Clint and Jack to hear.

The guys just looked at the blonde, shrugged their shoulders, then resumed their breakfast.

"Boys..." she muttered, shaking her head.

**I'd appreciate if you reviewed! Also, should there be a short relationship between Jack and Frost? Let me know!**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE: PLEASE READ

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

**Let me just say that I am terribly sorry to all of you that have been waiting for an update! I truly am! This may be my only chance to be connected to Fanfiction for a while, so listen up!**

**I am on vacation to a foreign country. I will not have a lot of Internet access. I will not be able to update anytime soon. I am terribly sorry for this! But, you all should know that I am working on them on paper. It is a long and agonizing process but I'm doing it anyway. Your welcome!**

**I am going to provide info about each of my stories:**

_**101 Days With Tony Stark-**_  
**I am truly working hard on this! It's difficult for me to put all of your fan girl in one chapter to make this one moment really good! I'm sorry for not updating earlier, but I have been trying really hard! If you can, please review to give me some good advice or help with this chapter! I will update quicker if you do so! You can also PM me!**

**_The Frost Bites_****-**  
**I'm working on this, and I'm trying to figure out how to develop Frost and Jack's relationship. It would be nice if you reviewed to give advice, but otherwise, I have most of the story planned out already.**

**_Separated_****-**  
**This is personally my favorite story. I'm working really hard on it. Whether you are a Harry Potter fan or not, I'd appreciate if your read and reviewed. I'm working SO HARD on this, you won't believe it.**

**_Avengers Poems-_**  
**Not planning on updating anytime soon. Looking at the statistics, I think the majority of you people don't really care about my poems.**

**_Lost and Found_****- **  
**I have momentarily lost communication with my writing partner due to Internet and phone problems. Most chapters are already written, but are not with me right now. An update is to be expected in about two to three weeks. Please read. My writing partner has spent most of her time on this, and we'd appreciate reviews. It would also mean a lot if you reviewed because my writing partner wrote this from sheer will and the power of friendship.**

**_The Sherlock Legacy-_**  
**I'm still trying to figure out the entire story. Don't expect an update anytime soon. I might update before August but no promises.**

**_From the Ashes_****- **  
**I honestly haven't thought about this story in a while. I will plot out the next chapter ASAP, but I will probably update in about a month or so.**

**_Torn in Two_****-**  
**I haven't thought of this story in a while either. I will probably update around the same time I update FTA.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews, reading, following, favoriting, etc! I will update ASAP and will return to the world of Fanfiction when I can! I love you all and again, thank you so much for everything!**

**~ Sparrow Out!**


End file.
